fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exorthica
Exorthica is a "demented version of America" located near Termania and Exalios. The residents there consist of demons, humans, and tentacled masses. The country is a democracy, ruled by Exotoro, the first female robot president. At anytime, the capital of Nightravage can transform into a giant mecha to attack and defend nations. It has never been used, though. Additionally, it was the first country to stumble upon the Multiverse and has means to access it. History Hell vs. Humanity The war known as Hell vs. Humanity began in 1793, where mankind came across a portal to hell. The demons immediately attacked, creating a war between the demons and humans that lasted up to December 13th, 1800, where the demons and humans signed a peace treaty and the demons began to integrate themselves into human life. The Fisherman's War The Fisherman's war began with a bunch of tentacled masses arriving out of the sea during the Industrial Revolution, when Humans and Demons began to drill oil out of the ocean. The Tentacled Masses were angry, but found themselves endamored with the females of both Human and Demon races. The war began after a fisherman's wife was kidnapped by the tentacled masses. The war raged on for nine years until the Tentacled Masses and the Exorthicans signed a peace treaty. The Human Rights Movement The Humans found themselves under unfair treatment by the Demons and Tentacled Masses during the 1900s. Petitions for human rights were made, and it wasn't until 1950 that the Human Rights Act was passed, giving all species and races the same rights. Democracy for All At the time of 1960, Exorthica was ran by the Demon's way of running things, a monarchy. When Lucifer the 97th posed a tentacle tax, the tentacle masses began an uproar, that ultimately ended with anarchy. Days later, a new system based off democracy was founded. 8/17 8/17/2002 is when terrorists blew up the Nightravage Dam, causing it to flood Nightravage City, the capital. Thousands of lives were lost. The terrorists were eventually found and were shot. It affected many lives and as such, dams have been a very touchy subject. Exotoro V1 Elected Created to be the perfect construction worker, Exotoro V1 was shipped out to construction sites. The prototype though, began to realize that robots were mistreated by all three races and began a presidential campaign in 2004. She won, becoming the first female robot president and is still running even today. The Invasion An invasion in Nightravage city by an alien race began in 2012, and was stopped by a group named the Millenumers. Not much is known about the event beyond the heroes that single-handily saved the city. Isis War I Unknown. For whatever reason, this section of Exorthica history has been erased from every citizen's head. Opening of the Multiverse Upon upgrading herself, Exotoro V2 was infected with some kind of ancient virus found within the Rainbow Pyramid that made her create some kind of Stargate that could access the Multiverse. Upon activation, it sent out Metroids into the air. While the pests caused some casualties, they were eventually stopped and now have been tamed to become pets. Scientists currently are studying the portal, wondering how to work it as Exotoro V2 does not know how it works despite building it. The Secret of the Rainbow Pyramid Exotoro V2 and a team of rag-tag adventurers ventured into the Rainbow Pyramid after learning that there was something in there and it was biting people to death. Upon venturing in, they found that a secret city was hidden under the Rainbow Pyramid. When entering the secret city, they found a race of snake people called the Naga. The Naga immediately attempted to kill the group, succeeding for the most part, leaving only one member named Jordan Trident. Jordan Trident later uploaded Exotoro's consciousness into a new body called Exotoro V3. After learning the Naga are averse to fire, the two managed to talk to their leader and learned that during Isis World War I, the Naga were found in the desert and planned to take over Exorthica. They were trapped in the Rainbow Pyramid but the Naga got the last laugh by wiping everyone's memories. Exotoro V3 then agreed to a new peace treaty between the naga and the rest of the Exorticans, allowing Nagas to become citizens in a somewhat controversial move. To this day, Nagas still suffer from some discrimination. Rulers This is a list of all rulers of Exorthica. *Lilith II *Lilith III *Lucifer II *Lucifer III *Lucifer IV *Lucifer V *Lucifer VI *Lucifer VII *Lucifer VIII *Lucifer IX *Steve Arraco *Foologoth the Destroyer *Edothill *Snow Dracogi *Exotoro V1 (Later upgraded to Exotoro V2 after Isis War I, which nobody can mysteriously recall.) Alternate Dimension Rulers *Peira Noid (Universe P-099) *Sheyna Sterling (Universe SS-344) *Leah Needlenam (Universe XX-560) *Lilith CIV (Universe HE-011) *Samus Aran (Universe ME-750) Cities *Nightravage (Capitol) *Seabort (Mostly composed of tentacled masses. Near the ocean.) *Gregypt (Where the Rainbow Pyramid lies. Mysteriously constructed during the time frame of Isis War I. The mysteries held in are currently being found.) **Secret City (Mostly composed of the recently integrated Nagas.) *Hellreek (Mostly composed by demons and such.) Culture English, Black Tongue, and Telesis are the three languages spoken in Exorthica. Demons use Black Tongue, a language originating from hell, while Telesis is a telepathic language spoken in runes. Those who cannot process the runes will slowly go insane if exposed to Telesis for long exposes of time. Tentacled Masses are not required to go to school like Demons and Humans do. They can, however, get jobs based off their inner ability. Demons are separated into two races: Demons and Succubuses. It is easy to tell the difference between the two, as Demons have coal-black skin while Succubuses resemble humans. Metroids have recently appeared in Exorthica via some multiverse portal. They are seen as pets by the demon and tentacled mass race. Nagas have recently become the fourth race of Exorthica. They speak English and most of them are composed of women, a 70% ratio. Being fairly new and not popular due to their actions during Isis World War I, they are often discriminated against. The flag is based off the face of the first Lucifer. Gallery ExotoroHistory.png|An artist's intertaption of the Fisherman's War.